


Doing Nothing

by badly_knitted



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Workplace Relationship, night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s spending time together that counts, not what they do.





	Doing Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caz251](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/gifts).



> Written for caz251’s prompt ‘CSI, Nick/Greg, time spent together,’ at fic_promptly.

Nick smiled to himself, thinking about last night and Greg. They’d had a lazy evening in, just watching TV, and then an early night. It had been a rough couple of weeks and they’d both needed the sleep. Greg had grumbled that they were wasting precious time, they should be doing something, making the most of the opportunity rather than just being a couple of couch potatoes, but Nick had argued that time spent in each other’s company was never wasted. Being together was what mattered, not what they did with their time.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Nick was jerked from his reverie by the unexpected voice. “Jesus, Greg! Don’t sneak up on me like that! You about gave me a heart attack!”

“Now you know how I feel every time you sneak up on me.” Greg was smirking, pleased with himself for having startled Nick. “So, what had you looking so daydreamy?”

“I was just thinking about last night.”

“What about it?”

“It was nice. Haven’t felt so relaxed in a long time.”

“We didn’t even end up doing anything,” Greg reminded him.

“I know, I think that’s kinda the point I was trying to make.” Nick tipped his chair back precariously on two legs and tilted his head back to look up at Greg. “You, me, a couple of beers and a TV show… It’s not all about going out and painting the town, then getting it on between the sheets. Sometimes, the best way to spend a night off is to stay home and do nothing. All it takes is the right person to do nothing with.”

“Well, when you put it like that, maybe we should do nothing more often.”

“Maybe we should. How about after work?”

Greg pretended to consider that. “Okay, it’s a date. I’ll bring the beer.”

Nick smiled. “Works for me!”

The End


End file.
